Lo que fuimos
by Seirit
Summary: Una historia en guerra, la separación de un amor... ¿Motivo? Nadie lo sabe,. El reencuentro se ve lejano. Un regalo ha llegado. Los ojos esmeralda se ven de nuevo pero con una forma diferente. Seis años han pasado y los secretos se desvelan.


**LO QUE FUIMOS**

**Pesadilla revivida, el comienzo de la historia.**

_Pudimos estar juntos…_

-No cabe duda, eres el señor arrogante.

-Arrogante o no así me amas – la sostuve en mis brazos y ella me sonrió.

-Por eso digo que eres arrogante.

_Todo lo teníamos en nuestras manos…_

-Por cierto, ¿has hablado con tus padres?

-Bueno con respecto a eso… ellos vendrán este fin de semana a la casa.

-¿Estás loca? – Ella sólo se rió de mi forma brusca al decirle aquello – hemos vivido juntos por casi un año y mira el departamento, ¡está horrible!

-¡Oh, vamos! No está horrible – miró a su alrededor- sólo le faltan detalles, no sé, podemos pintar esa pared, cambiar los muebles de lugar y listo, ¿qué te parece?

-No me convence mucho – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Hemos estado ocupados en la universidad y el trabajo ni se diga – ella se cruza también de brazos y hace un puchero – apenas tienes tiempo para mí.

-¿Me estás haciendo un berrinche?

-No, clamo tu atención.

-Te tengo muy consentida.

-¿Me quieres? – se me abalanzó a mi cuello y me miró intensamente con esos ojos esmeralda.

-Eso es quedarse corto – no resistí más y la besé intensamente.

_Era verdad… teníamos todo a nuestro favor, una vida maravillosa… un futuro brillante… esa noche de otoño… jamás podría olvidarla._

-Sasuke Uchiha, se mira usted muy guapo.

Ella se veía preciosa, con ese vestido entallado a su esbelta figura, con esa sonrisa que podría derretir la capa más helada de la tierra, esos labios con toque durazno y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Aquella piel cremosa que jamás me despegaría.

-Tú también te ves muy bien – le tomé la mano y se la estreché con fuerza…

Era un día muy especial, un día que me armaría de valor para decirle que compartiera su vida hasta el fin de mis días. O al revés… fuera como fuera, no me separaría de ella por nada del mundo.

A pesar de que nuestro país estaba en guerra, a mí no me importaba nada de aquello. Sólo me preocupaba su sonrisa, verla feliz y contenta. Quería que olvidara lo de nuestro entorno y se enfocara en su felicidad.

-No sé cómo has hecho para conseguir eso Sasu, - dio una vuelta para lucir su vestido de color vino -pero es muy bonito.

-Tú lo haces lucir bonito.- la conduje hasta nuestro comedor, donde ya tenía puesta la mesa de forma elegante, con velas y una botella de vino entre nosotros.

-Wow, ¡qué hermoso! Espera un momento… – me miró de forma maliciosa pero de modo preocupante – no me digas que es nuestro aniversario, porque según yo aún faltan meses y no…

-Nada de eso – creo que nunca lo hemos celebrado y siendo sinceros no recuerdo la fecha exacta hasta que ella me sorprende con un pequeño regalo – quiero hablarte de algo muy importante…

- Si es así – se relajó en la silla – yo también quiero hablar seriamente contigo – me miró sonriente mientras me dejaba perplejo el brillo de sus enormes ojos esmeralda.

_Su sonrisa… el brillo de sus ojos… ya todo es tan fugaz_

Nuestra morada fue interrumpida por los militares. Rompieron y tiraron todo a su paso. Mantuve tras mi espalda a mi casi prometida. Aquellos soldados buscaban algo con desesperación. Sakura se sujetaba con fuerza de mi saco y juro que la sentí temblar un poco. _¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué decía?_ Una palabra y seguro que nos fusilaban ahí mismo aunque fuéramos del mismo país.

-Ustedes – nos llamó supongo un oficial de rango alto que estaba dirigiendo el pelotón – ¿desde cuándo viven aquí?

-Hace dos años – dije con voz tranquila.

-Nombres – fue una orden.

-Uchiha Sasuke y ella es Haruno Sakura.

Escuché un chasquido de dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba tumbado al piso. Sakura… mi querida Sakura me fue rebatada de mis manos así como si nada. Pedía que se detuvieran, que la dejaran en paz, pero ellos no escucharon razones. Entre más forcejeaba era un golpe certero en la espalda o en la cabeza. Prácticamente tres hombres me sometían.

Sakura gritaba mi nombre y luchaba con desesperación mientras lloraba.

-¡Es mi prometida! – grité.

Pero de nada sirvió…

Todo se volvió blanco. Y lo único que me quedo fue esa fugaz sonrisa que aun aclama mi nombre.

**5:45 am**

**6 años después.**

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se percató que su respiración era agitada. Se llevó su antebrazo a su frente. Había sudor. Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj que tenía en aquella mesita de noche. Su respiración aún era agitada.

Se levantó a regañadientes, se dirigió al baño y en el espejo vio su rostro.

Otra vez...

Otra vez había tenido esa maldita pesadilla, otra vez se veía pálido al espejo, otra vez había llorado. Otra vez tenía presente su recuerdo en una pesadilla que se hizo realidad.

-Maldita sea – se recargó en el lavamanos - ¿Dónde estás?

Se negaba a creer que estaba muerta. Que solo era un sueño…

Se lavó la cara y se fue dispuesto a su cama a dormir, si se podía, de nuevo. Miró el techo de su ahora habitación… era blanco… pero ese blanco era gris… ya todo era oscuro.

Su teléfono sonó.

-Uchiha.

_-Señor, hemos detectado al enemigo al sur de la capital._

-Voy hacia allá, ¿Nara ya está al tanto?

_-Sí, ya está haciendo la planeación para que de autorización. _

-De acuerdo.

Colgó e inmediatamente se puso su atuendo.

_Un guerrillero. Eso se convirtió después de su pesadilla para buscarla. Un guerrillero que en un mundo en guerra no significaba más que estar en rebeldía ante un extinguido gobierno. Pero era la única forma._

_Aunque nunca creyó que buscarla sería tan difícil y más como está el mundo ahora._

_Aquella sonrisa… se extinguió._


End file.
